Naruto's Grudge
by Wild-Dog84
Summary: Naruto get's kicked out of the orphanage and place into an apartment complex. He sees on his first night a woman who makes strange noises and a child who sounds like a cat. They somehow become apart of him and now he carries the curse or is it a give?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Grudge**

A five-year-old Naruto was walking in the rain at night. He had just been kicked out of the orphanage and was looking for food. At least the orphanage gave him food, if only enough so he wouldn't die. He had a cold live which evolved around hate, fear, and hope. Hate at the villagers for what they have done to him. Fear at the worry will he die today of tomorrow. Hope at will his suffering ever stop. He always wondered why he was hated… no that's not the word, despised is more like. He didn't know his parents or if they were alive or not. We see him now searching threw garbage for food. He found a half eaten candy bar and ate it, not worrying about the risk. He had been poisoned hundreds of times; they either put him to sleep for a few days or did nothing at all.

Unfortunately for him he was digging through a shop owners trash and was spotted. He was having a party because it was some guys birthday and was about to throw out the trash when he saw the kid. "Hey demon what do you think you're doing?! That's my garbage!" he yelled, attracting a lot of attention from his guest.

"O-oh nothing. J-j-just looking." Naruto fearfully said in a low voice.

"You trying to steal from me boy? I'll have your head for that!" and punched him in the face. Naruto stumbled back and held his broken nose. The others inside heard the commotion and ran outside to see what's going on. They arrived to see the demon-brat and smiled. They were all drunk and smiled at Naruto evilly. They walked up to him and dragged him into the back alley and grabbed anything they could: trash cans, pipes, glass bottles, anything an alley has. The beating lasted for about an hour and they all walked cheering at their cruelness. Naruto lay there unconscious and dying. The ANBU assigned to watch him jump down and pick up the boy, knowing that if he died it would be on their heads. They did a hand seal and appeared in a hospital. They had to force the staff just to take the boy. They notified the Hokage and he was angry at their lack of help but couldn't do anything about it.

-the next day-

Naruto started to wake from such a night to see a smiling Hokage. "How are you feeling, Naruto?" he asked.

"Good, I guest." Naruto replied.

"Good, I'm glad. Uh, Naruto? Why were you out at that time of night? Shouldn't you have been at the orphanage?" the 3rd asked.

"They kicked me out. I didn't do anything wrong though. Why are people so mean to me?"

The old man was shocked. _'They what?! I'll have to deal with that later right now Naruto needs me.'_

"I don't know Naruto. People are just stupid sometimes. They'll lighten up one day Naruto, you'll see."

"I hope so. Where am I going to live now?" asked a sad Naruto.

The Hokage looked one in thought. Then an idea came to his head but should go though with it? _' Should I really put Naruto there after the incidents? But that happened years ago. No way it would start again after all these years. Besides the killings have since stopped.' _

"Well Naruto there is a place where you could stay. But tell me if anything strange happens, absolutely anything. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" exclaimed a happy Naruto.

"Good. When the hospital checks you out, come to my office for the directions."

"Ok! Thanks Oji-san." Said Naruto

The Hokage smiled again and got out his seat. He hugged Naruto and walked out the door. Naruto couldn't wait for his new home.

-Later that day-

Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower with a smile on his face. He walked in after clearing it with the woman at front desk the Hokage told him to come. "Hey Oji-san!" he yelled happily. The 3rd noticed Naruto and immediately put his book away.

"Oh Naruto. I almost forgot. I've got the keys right here. Lets go, I'll walk you to your new home." Said the old man. Naruto jumped up with joy and hugged is grandpa figure and they started walking to their destination.

When they got there, it was an apartment complex. It was 3-stories tall and was in bad shape. The paint was coming, spider webs could be clearly seen, and it looked like a clubhouse or daily meeting for insects.

"I'm sorry Naruto for the conditions but this was all-" he was interrupted by a crying Naruto hugging him saying thank you over and over again. The 3rd looked at Naruto in surprise. He would have expected Naurto to at least complain about such living conditions but he was happy like this was his first give ever. _'His life must have really been hard. I'll have to make it up to him someday."_ Thought the 3rd.

"Ok Naruto that's enough. Here are the keys. You have every key to every room since no one else lives here. Remember if ANYTHING strange happens while you are here let me know, understand?" he said firmly. Naruto nodded his head and ran in to have a look around. The 3rd was going to check on him but had work to do so went to the tower.

-Later at night-

Earlier, the 3rd had taken him shopping for a bed, refrigerator, and a lamp; all the things he could live on for now. Naruto was now preparing to go to sleep when he heard something. It sounded like a… meow? Naruto got up and put his lamp on. What he saw surprised him and frightened him a little. There was a boy, standing there looking dead at him. He was literally as white as snow. Naruto just stared at him when the boy made a cat noise. It sounded too much like a cat to be fake and Naruto freaked out. Then from the shadows, black string like things started to come out the walls. Upon closer look, Naruto realized it was hair! From the shadows the appearance of a women came out crawling on the floor making noise that sounded like burps came out. Naruto was so scared that he couldn't even scream. She started crawling towards him in a really freaky way. Naruto backed back onto the bed but she appeared right in his face.

She was about to grab at him but then red chakra appeared out of Naruto and rapped around the woman and the boy. They were pulled inside of Naruto and seal that looked like a cat appeared on the back of Naruto's neck. He didn't know how but he somehow knew it was on his neck and was afraid. He was about to run to the Hokage and tell him what happened but then thought the Hokage might put him in another apartment complex with bad people and decided not to tell. He'll just have to wait and see what happens.

-Meanwhile inside the seal-

"**Damn! Good thing those things were spirits or he would have died. Lets just hope that nobody finds out about that seal or something bad might happen. " Said a drain Kyuubi.**

A/N: I'll give you a hint to what movie this is off of, in the title, replace Naruto with The and you'll have your answer. Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm writing this because I had watched The Grudge. Don't worry I'm not going to stop because of that. I'm also going to take this slow because this is a rare type of story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Grudge.

Naruto woke up the next morning thinking about the events that occurred the night before. Who were those two people? What did they want? What was that strange red light? These were the thoughts that went through little Naruto's head. He shook these thoughts out his head and started to dress himself. When he was finished, he started to brush his teeth, which sadly was his first time. He just saw other kids do it and copied them. He finished and started to gurgle his mouth with mouth rinse. He spit it out and looked back into the mirror to see clean white teeth. He smiled and said "wow" in happiness since his teeth has never been clean. He finished up and headed outside. He then noticed the harsh glares that came his way. He usually ignored them but for some reason today he was upset. Not angry but upset.

He headed toward the Hokage tower. The Hokage might want to know about his first night. He will tell him the important stuff like painting, mold, doors, etc. Just not about those…things. He'll have to think about that tonight. He finally arrived at his destination and walked straight in. "Hey Oji-san!" he exclaimed.

"Oh hey there Naruto how was your first stay? I hope it was enjoyable." said the old man.

"It was okay. It's just I want it to be cleaner. Just a little bit. You know painting, doors, and pest. Nothing to big. Can you help me? " He said.

"Oh Naruto, that's no need to worry. I'll send some people over right away. By the way did you… see things? Or hear a cat?" he asked with a serious face.

Naruto was surprised. He knew? So why would he let him stay there? He was about to say yes but then realized if he did he might be put in another place with people. That's a bad thing on Naruto's list.

"Nope." He replied with honesty. Over the years he learned how to lie with a straight face. He could even tell when someone else is lying. That's how he survived for so long. People offered him homes, a save place to stay. But he knew that he would most likely die if he accepted.

"Ok. Well, I hope no one bothers you during your stay."

"Ok, bye Oji-san."

"See you around, Naruto." Said the 3rd with a smile of his face.

The Hokage looked puzzled. If nothing happened, then why did he feel Kyuubi's chakra? Surely something must have caused it to spike like that. But Naruto said nothing happened. He'll have to put his trust in the boy, for now.

-Later that day-

Naruto stopped buy the ramen stand for a bite to eat. Teuchi and Ayame were his best friends, might be because they were his only friends. They had one time tried to adopt him, but Naruto declined. They asked why and he said he did not want them to carry the burden or the hated directed at him onto them. The two cried and hugged him, saying that they respected his maturity. Naruto cried with them, saying that he would do anything for them.

"Hey there kid." Greeted Teuchi.

"Hey gramps! One shrimp flavored ramen please!" he yelled.

"Hey brat, I'm not old! Damn kids. I'll be right back." He said and went in the back of the restaurant. He later came back with a bowl of ramen, much to Naruto's joy. Naruto was about to dig in when he saw Ayame reading a book. "Hey Ayame!"

She looked back and said "Oh hey Naruto. I was just reading this book on how to cook ramen properly." She said kindly (at this time period Teuchi is 35 and Ayame is 9).

"Yep," said Teuch. "Pretty seen she's going to be working with me. I can't wait either. I need some help around here." He said.

"Yeah, because you're old." Naruto mumble but wanted them to hear. Ayame giggled and Teuchi looked mad. He was about to yell when he decided to teach Ayame a lesson in men.

"Ayame, look closely. You see this pan? This may seem like an ordinary pan to everybody else, but to your mother it was a weapon. It was the basic weapon in control her husband, which was I. Look closely and observe." He raised it and popped Naruto in the head. Naruto yelled lowly in pain and rubbed the knot on his head.

"What was that for?!" yelled Naruto.

"What? I'm teaching my daughter how to control her future man. Lucky for you that was just an example." He said with intelligence. Ayame just laughed and pointed at him. Naruto grumbled under his breath and walked off after paying. He arrived home and fell in bed, thinking about last night. He drifted to sleep but awoke almost instantly. He found himself in a sewer like place. _'What the heck?'_ he thought.

He started walking when a voice said, **"Come closer kit. I'm not going to hurt you."** Said a very deep voice. Naruto, without thinking started walking. He arrived to see a cage with a paper reading 'seal'. Naruto was curious and was about to grab at it when he saw big red eyes. He was terrified and started to walk backwards when he felt a presence behind him. He slowly turned around and saw that thing behind him along with the boy. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" screamed Naruto when the women reached out at him with her arms stretched out making a weird noise.

A/N: Oh no it's the mighty cliffhanger attack. And the summary for the story doesn't sound attractive. Can someone help me out buy writing one for me? Please?

Review please…


	3. Chapter 3

The woman reached out her arms and grabbed Naruto. He screamed and started thrashing around franticly. He was still screaming but the ghost had not let up. After about a minute he finally stopped moving and closed his eyes. If this is how it's going to end, he might as well not stall the inevitable. After a while he opened his eyes and looked in confusion. Why hasn't this strange woman finished him yet? Now that he thought about it, the woman was actually hugging him. When Naruto looked up, gone was the deathly pale woman and boy. Here was a beautiful woman and a normal looking boy. She had long black hair that stopped at her lower back. All she had on was a long white sleeveless gown that stopped at her ankle. You couldn't see it because of the gown but she had C-cup breast. The boy just had on pair of boxers.

The woman was still hugging him. Naruto was confused. Weren't they trying to kill him just now? He than realized he had done what the villagers had done, judged before getting to know. He felt ashamed of himself and hugged the woman back and said "I'm sorry. You just looked so scary with the noise and crawling. Can you forgive me?" The woman let go of the hug and nodded her head. Naruto smiled and said, "Are you going to be my friend?" She nodded her head again and so did the boy. The cat curled up around his knees and purred. Naruto smiled happily and began petting the cat.

"**Aw, how touching. If only I was there so we could all sing and have a happy-ever-after. GRRRR!"** a deep, menacing voice growled and slammed its paw against the cage. Naruto, forgetting about that jumped back in fear and fell. **"Bha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You humans amaze me to no end with your fears. Do you know who I am boy? I am the most powerful; most feared being of all time! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune! You should be on your knees and begging me not to end your life. You should be-" **he was interrupted when what appeared to be strings of hair had come from the shadows. They rapped themselves around the beast's arms and was about to yell in rage when the woman in ghost form appeared in front of him. She looked him in the eyes and suddenly Kyuubi fell to the ground with black rings around its eyes. It had an expression of shock and fear on its face. Naruto watched all of this unfold and had a look of uncertainty on his face. The woman than reverted back to her normal form.

"Is it…"

"No. Just in a temporary coma. It won't be up until about a week or so." She replied. This surprised Naruto.

" I thought you couldn't talk?"

"Only in my normal form. My name is Kayako Saeki and my son's name is Toshio Saeki. My son and I were killed by my husband because he found out I was having desires for someone else. He snapped my neck and drowned my son along with his cat. I then killed him by hanging him with my hair. My spirit turned into a murderous ghost who killed all those who visited the place where my death took place. My ghost killed many people until my sister sealed me into a little girl. I don't know what happened to her though. Her name was Naoko. She must have lived a happy live and died peaceful. Well when my vessel had kids me and my son's spirits were transferred into their bodies. The cycle continued until our last host didn't have any kids so we resided here. We killed again because of the darkness in our souls. It wasn't until the building was closed down that people stopped coming. Then you came and here we are. I think because of your pure soul we returned back to our normal selfs." She said.

" Well I don't care what you and your son did. You both were the first ones nice to me in ever. You two are now my bestest friends." He said smiling. But than he remembered what the beast said. "That's the Kyuubi? But how? I thought the 4th Hokage killed it?."

"We are in yours mind, Naruto. Which means that the beast must be within your mind." Naruto had a look of horror on his face. The Kyuubi, the monster that killed hundreds and could flatten nountains with just one swipe of its tail is inside of him? _"I understand now. I am a demon. Those people are right. I am a-" _he was silenced when Kayako put her arms around him and shushed him.

"No Naruto, you are not a demon. You are just a wronged boy who undergoes so much mistreatment. Tell me Naruto. Do you hold a grudge against them, the people that hurt you?

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long internet was down and it was just turned back on. Sorry it's so short but I wanted to update so it wouldn't appear as if if abandoned the story.

Review please…


	4. Chapter 4

-3 years later-

Over the years Naruto had learned quite a few things. He had learned how go _into_ the darkness. It would cost him only a small amount of his chakra. Him and Kayako had developed a mother-son relationship. She is really protective of Naruto and I mean **really **protective of Naruto. One time a mob had tried to attack Naruto again. He had run only to lure them into a dark and damp ally. Needless to say those who tried to attack him were never heard from again. Others had retaliated in order to seek vengeance, only to meet the same fate. The Hokage had questioned Naruto on the whereabouts of the attackers. This is how it went.

"Naruto, what happened? What happened to the people who tried to attack you?"

"Mother disposed of them." He said coldly. The Hokage appeared to be confused.

"Mother? Who is she, Naruto?"

"That… is none of your concern. What your concern should be is should I stay loyal to this village." This shocked the 3rd.

"What are you talk-" he was interrupted.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You've been lying to me my whole life. I know about the Kyuubi. I know about the apartment. What I don't know is who my parents are. Now I would have questioned you on the subject but… I found a new family. A person I could call brother. A person I could call mother." He said the last part in a happy way.

"Naruto. For all you know this so-called 'Mother'… could be plotting to kill you. And this brother could be using you to make seem as if you're apart of there family."

"Done EVER say that!" he yelled. "Don't say that about them! They have treated me better in a short amount of time better then this village has treated me in my life! I could leave if I wanted to but the only reason I'm staying is because I have nowhere to go and I know nothing about the outside world. If I walk out this village it would be nothing. And you are just a figure head."

"That's enough, Naruto! You WILL watch your tone with me! I know things have been hard for you Naruto but the only thing I could do was put in that complex. Now I don't what happened in that building but I do know you will respect me! Am I understood?" he said/asked demandingly. Naruto nodded his head. "Dismissed." Naruto got up and walked out. _'What has happened to you Naruto? I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you. I just hope your allegiance still lies here. If it doesn't..." _he let it be, not wanting to think about it.

As you can see, it ended badly. He has also developed a brotherly relationship with Toshio. He doesn't talk much put he talks sometimes to show he is showing respect. Naruto is looking for a way to bring them out of the seal in their human forms. So far he has nothing, but he will not give up. And as for the Kyuubi. Ever since what Kayako did to him, he's been trying to help Naruto in every way he could, just to avoid Kayako's wrath. He had something he never ever thought he'd have within him: fear. He _feared_ that woman with a passion. She was already dead so he couldn't kill her. He could push her out of Naruto's mind since Naruto would be angry and put the same punishment she did to him. He couldn't do anything except try to avoid her wrath. That was easy seeing as she was kind and loving. But mess with her 'son' and she'd go psycho on you, literally.

Often Naruto could be seen walking around town with a black cat. Those who were superstitious believed Naruto to be bad luck. Those who hated Naruto thought the cat was his 'demon comrade'. Those who knew him, which were very little, but didn't hate him just thought he was weird. Naruto looked like a ninja. I mean like a ninja from feudal Japan. He wore all black, had a katana strapped to his back, and kunai and skuriken (I know I spelled it wrong, I think) strapped to his waist. He had managed to turn his spiky hair into a long ponytail that stopped at his shoulders. He looked like a true ninja. He also had black rings around his eyes, much like his 'mother' and 'brother'. The reason he didn't wear his mask is because that's only for C-S Rank missions. Some people actually started to leave him alone because of what happened to those people and from his new look. He had been studying the TRUE way of the ninja, not the ninja of his age. The ninja of the feudal age didn't have fancy jutsu or chakra but they still got the job done. He learned how they fight, how they did short runs up walls, and how to blend in with the darkness. He already mastered blending in with the darkness because of his mother's training.

He was too start the academy soon, tomorrow to be exact, and he was going to try to be average or the middle because he didn't want to seem too strong but didn't want to seem to weak either. Even if he did somehow get rookie of the year or dead last he didn't care, to worry on such petty things would only waste of thought. What he did worry about was what the old man was going to do to him after what he said. Was he going classify him as crazy because of how he talked about his mother and brother that didn't exist in the outside world? Well whatever he did it didn't matter to Naruto. What did matter to Naruto was how to find a way to unleash his family. Maybe he'd find away at the academy. Highly doubtful since the academy is full fof teachers that despise is very existence. Well, what ever happened, he'd be ready.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with stuff and I've been writing two other stories. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Review please…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Been gone for a while. My computer's been acting up but it's fixed now.

-The Next Day-

Naruto walked to the academy with a boring expression. There's hype in the people of Konoha. The "last" Uchiha is going to attend the academy as well. Why they cling to bloodlines he'll never know. Upon walking he saw the eyes on him, the whispers. They knew better then to glare at him, not that he would do anything. They heard what happened to the fools that tried to kill him so they now feared him. Now any person would take advantage of this, but that would show emotion. Ninjas are not suppose to show emotion. They were not suppose to let there guard down. For doing any of the two could get you killed. Naruto also valued to himself that he will not do or learn any jutsu. He will show the world that you could be a ninja without out jutsu. His ambition is to create a village that will be bring back the true way of the ninja. It won't be hard since a lot of civilians might be interested, and without the need of chakra, it will be easy. "_Wait a minute. How about I also teach the ways of our counter-part, the samurai? Yes, that's it. Those who aren't cut out to be ninjas could try out for samurai. Then my village will have warriors and assassins so there could be a balance. And those who have the will to be both will be the special forces. The perfect village. Can I be both ninja and samurai? Yes, I can. I'll just myself, no codes, mottos or anything. But how do I learn the way of the samurai? Maybe Kyuubi know's something. I'll ask it later."_

He arrived at the academy and walked into his classroom. All the kids looked and saw guy in black. He had a dull expression, not caring what they thought about him. He walked to the front of the classroom and gave Iruka a piece of paper. Iruka looked and his eyes widened slightly. The Kyuubi vessel was going to be his student. He didn't harbor in ill feelings towards him, but didn't really care about him either. He was just another kid in his eyes, besides, if he was a demon he would have been killed everyone. Why couldn't the ignorant villagers see that. He shrugged and said "Okay Naruto, introduce yourself."

Naruto turned to class and said,

"My name is Naruto Uzimaki." And he just stood there, waiting for instructions. Iruka looked at him and said,

"No likes? Dislikes? Hobbies even?" he said expecting more. Naruto signed and began.

"My likes are the dark, reading, and training. My dislikes are light, noises, and the way ninjas see themselves." This confused everyone. " My hobbies are reading and training. And I already know this requires me to say my dream, since I spy on the academy. My dream is to create my own village with both samurai and ninja who doesn't need chakra." He sat down after that. Most laughed at his dream, especially the part with ninjas not having chakra. However some seem interested, the smart ones that is. If he pulled that of, he may be a force to be reckoned with. Iruka however remembered something. _"He spied on us? But how? I didn't detect anything. Maybe his just bluffing." _Mizuki was thinking of something else._ "Ha. Like that demon could ever rule a village. He should be killed like the demon he is." _Said Mizuki.

The thoughts of the students:

" _Hm. Maybe he could help me in my quest for revenge. No. He is just a weakling." _Sasuke

"_Some dream he has. I'm sure it's going to be troublesome to pull off." _Shikamaru

"_He's just trying to be like Sasuke-Kun!" _(Ino/Sakura)

"_My bugs, they since something dark, almost evil coming off him." _Shino

"_This chips are delicious!" _Choji

"_He wouldn't stand a chance against us! Me and Akamaru would tear him apart." _Kiba

"_I wonder who is he? He seems strong." _Hinata (She's not going to be shy or have low self-esteem. You don't like it? I don't care.)

Naruto sat beside in the back of the classroom, not wanting to be bothered. As the teacher began to teach, Naruto's eyes widened in realization. _"How the hell am I suppose to pass this class without chakra? Dammit! It looks like I have no choice to go back on my word. However, technically I'm not since I have to or I'll fail. Besides, the I really need to be a ninja for Konoha? Now that I think about it, maybe I shouldn't pass this academy, since I'd be serving a place I dislike. Another thing is I could leave the village without being labeled as a missing-nin since I'm not a ninja. Yes, I'll do that. I can't believe I didn't think of this before." _And with that, Naruto sought to intentionally fail. That would probably be a blow to the Hokage and the counsel, since their jinchūriki will be untrained and useless. Not that Naruto hated Konoha, he just disliked it. His 'mother' had talked some since into him about vengeance.

_-__Flashback-_

_"Grudge? Like do I hate them? Yeah." Said a 5 year old Naruto._

_"No Naruto. Do not hate them. They are just humans who are guided by there emotions. You don't have to like them, but don't hate them fore hate is a powerful emotion. Humans tend to act on there emotions, which is why we are destructive creatures. Leave the village when the time is right. And please don't try go on the revenge path. It will only lead to more vengeance, then he cycle will continue to go on forever. Also' I'll teach you how to meditate, it will help you gain control over your emotions." Naruto accepted this and asked,_

_"Are you going to teach me how to be a ninja? Please! I already know the academy won't." said a pleading Naruto._

_"Yes. Although I want you to be a different kind of ninja. A ninja that doesn't need chakra." This surprised Naruto._

_"A ninja without chakra? You're kidding."_

_"I am not. Long ago, ninjas were just assassins. They were another art of war. They used unorthodox ways of doing there jobs. They were sneaky, would do anything to kill there target, even the most despicable of things. Deception was actually taken seriously back then. The two most famous ninjas I could think of are Hanzo Hattori and Kotaro Fuma. _

_Hanzo served under a man by the name of Ieyasu Tokugawa, who was one of three major leaders in the Sengoku Period. Hanzo was Ieyasu's best bodyguard and he was a ninja of darkness. Kotaro Fuma was a rogue-nin and was a ninja of chaos. He was dark person who only cared about pandemonium. Hanzo Hattori and Kotaro Fuma were bitter rival/enemies who would always fight if they had the chance. They were always trying to see who the better ninja was. Legend has it that in a battle they killed each other. I will give you Hanzo's weapon, well at least a copy. It is a scythe with a chain at the end of it, which is good for both long and close range." _

_In a flash of white light, Naruto was holding his new weapon (If you want a real image, google Samurai Warriors 2: Hanzo Hattori). Naruto smiled in satisfaction and hugged his new 'mother'. She returned the hug and Naruto had a peaceful dream._

_-Flashback End-_

Naruto had a smile on his face that went unnoticed. He did show emotion sometime, just not too much. He then remembered to ask Kyuubi about the samurai training. He closed his eyes and drifted into the mindscape.

**-Mindscape-**

Naruto was walking and arrived at the cage. He waited for Kyuubi, since he knew it was aware of his presence. Then two giant eyes opened and looked down at him. **"Hello, master" **said the beast.

"I told you, you don't have to refer to me in such a way."Said Naruto.

"**What is it you came here for?"**

"Do you have any knowledge on the samurai? I doubt mother does since she doesn't seem type to be interested in something like that."

"**Yes. I do. The samurai were honorable warriors, who followed a code. They were the counter-part of the ninja. They fought in with skill and whey would die by the sword. They would rather die in battle then of old age. Why are you interested in the samurai, seeing as you are a ninja?"**

"I want create a village of both ninja and samurai. The village will be balanced out, ninjas are the assassins, samurai are the their will be no chakra so-"

"**Whoa whoa hold on there. No chakra? Do you not see the flaw in that? You may be able to handle it because of your ability to control darkness, but what about your village? Do you not realize that power these ninjas have. You would be killed before you could even think about attacking another village. Yes I could understand what your thinking, no chakra means a lot of civilians will want to join now that they have the opportunity to learn to defend themselves. But what of those with chakra? They will most likely betray you and ally themselves with another village because they might think of you as a tyrant. You underestimate the ninja of this age. One rule is NEVER underestimate your opponent. You can't just relay on weapons, some can because they mastered the art of the blade, but the many in your village will die." **Everything he just said is true. It all clicked in Naruto's head.

"What was I thinking. I'm glad you had the experience to tell me my flaws. Also will you teach me the way of the samurai?"

"**Yes, but only on one condition."**

"What?"

"**You have to free me."**

* * *

A/N: I could have been here faster, but guest what? I have a goddamn essay to do and complete by Monday. I have decided on who Naruto will be paired up with: Tenten. The question is how. And I MIGHT put Hinata in. I don't know yet. The last thing is that I have a poll on my profile. It isn't really important nor does it affect anything but check it out.

Review Please…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm updating this story because it's recently starting to get reviews and I liked it, but I got stuck on writers block and had lost interest up until now. Sorry guys, I didn't think a story like this would have much attention. The paring is unknown for now, because I now don't see Tenten being paired with this kinda of guy. Also, Naruto will have the power of Kayoko had, which can only mean badassness. Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto looked at Kyuubi like it had grown a second head. "Free you? Maybe mother messed up your brain more then I thought." Kyuubi looked slightly annoyed at that comment.

"**Not completely you idiot! All you need is a body and use your grudge powers so I could infuse my soul with it." **Naruto' pondered this for a good minute. Should he really trust the demon, who was not only a demon, but a fox demon? **"I give you my word Naruto that I will not do anything against your will, and that is a pact I can't break." **

"What would you prefer? Male or female?" asked Naruto thinking he already knew the answer.

" **I'd prefer male, obviously. HA! As if I'd lower myself to possess a females body! Outrages! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" **said Kyuubi who found it humorous. He was still laughing when he sensed a presence near him. He looked down and saw Kayoko.

"And what is wrong about being a female, demon." Said Kayoko sternly. Kyuubi started sweating bullets. How could he forget about her?

"**Aw aw n-nothing your beautifulness! Nothing at all! As a matter of fact, Naruto, I'd like to change my request to female since they are so powerful, fierce, and obviously dominant in human relationships!" **said a nervous as hell Kyuubi. Naruto looked as he had a look that said 'What? Yeah right...'. As if he, Naruto Uzumaki, was going to be dominated in his future relationship.

"You heard him Naruto. He said female and take your time. I doubt he'll be changing his mind anytime soon." She said looking at Kyuubi to get her point across. He, well as I should say now, _she…_ nodded her head repeatedly. Naruto wanted to chuckle, but thought his mother might take it the wrong way as if laughing at the fact that a woman was in charge. It was then that he realized that his mother was an unofficial feminist. It sucks to know one, but he has to one that lives inside of him. Life sure does sucks. Naruto exited the mindscape and awoke in the classroom. Iruka was still giving a 'oh my god kill me' lecture when he awoke. He silently sighed and was about to go back to sleep when he was questioned.

"Naruto, what did I just say." Asked Iruka. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he was nervous.

"Uh…how you would love to kiss the ground I walk on?" he said, causing most of the class to laugh. A vein formed on Iruka's forehead at the response.

"Pay attention Naruto! Just for that little joke, you can be a comedian in detention!" said Iruka. Naruto yawned and nodded his head, much to the irritation of Iruka, but he ignored it.

**-Later at nighttime-**

Naruto was blending in with the shadows, looking for a target that satisfied Kyuubi's requirements.

_-Flashback-_

"_So do you want me to just take anyone or do you have in requirements?_

**"She must have the body of a goddess. I, the Kyuubi No Kitsune, can't just have any body. Must be an adult, big breast, nice ass, no fucked up teeth, no saggy tits, she can't be older then dirt, and a beautiful face. Got all that?"**

"Blunt much? Yeah I got it, but how the hell am I suppose to know if she has saggy boobs or less then normal teeth."

**"Kill her then check. Duh!"**

"I can't do that! What if she doesn't fit the requirements? I can't just kill her for nothing."

**"Why not…damn humans and their morals. Look then, trap her in the hair tentacle thing, rip of her shirt and open her mouth, and if she doesn't fit the bill wipe her memories. Wait a minute…isn't the reason your killing her isn't a reason to kill her by human standards? Ya know, killing her so I could take over her body?"**

"I'm taking her life for another life; an even trade. See ya." Said Naruto as he exited the mindscape.

-End Flashback-

Right now Naruto was hunting for the body that will hold the soul of Kyuubi. He had to chuckle at the fox's predicament, being forced to be a woman._ 'I bet his pride is completed tarnished.'_ He then saw someone who fit Kyuubi's description and went to attack. He slipped into the shadows and waited for her to pass an alley. His skin turned deathly pale and the rings around his eyes darkened and his hair turned black as he took it out of the ponytail. It began to lengthen and his eyes were fully widened. This was his grudge form which he named his Urami form he had learned from his mother. As the unsuspecting woman walked by, the shadows began to stretch out in the form of strings of hair. They rapped around her leg and before she could scream pulled her in the alley. She then came face-to-face with a ghost looking boy that had it's mouth open making the exact sound a cat would make. Needless to saw she was scared like hell and before she could scream for help and hand over her mouth in a tight grip. She turned around to see the 'demon-brat' grinning before his hair started to rap itself around her body. Her eyes widened in fear before she was pulled into the darkness that were the shadows.

**-Even later that night-**

"So how do you like your new body?" Asked Naruto. The person he was talking to was the body of the woman he had just captured/killed. Her eyes snapped open as she looked at herself. She had long dark brown hair that stopped mid-back and it had a few strands of hair on her forehead. Her eyes were brown and she had pinkish lips that just screamed 'KISS ME!'. She wore a pink kimono style shirt that had dragon designs on it. One dragon, which was a reddish-pink color, arose from the right side and on the left side arose a purple dragon that intertwined with the other dragon on her right breast. Specking of which, they were D-cups (courtesy of Kyuubi taking over). The kimono shirt stopped mid-thigh revealing her slender legs. She had fishnet leggings that stopped right above her knees. She had a black dragon tattoo on her right hip going upwards. She was bare footed at the moment since Kyuubi thought shoes were beneath him-err…her. She appeared to be in her early twenties, but Kyuubi didn't have to worry about aging since he-fuck I keep messing up-she was a demon. All in all, Naruto had perverted images going through his head, however he just shrugged them off being too young to understand what they were suppose to mean or to be effected by them. Unknown to him it was Kyuubi who sent it to him hoping for a reaction since she loved toying with humans, but sadly there was no reaction much to her disappointment.

**"You choose good boy, and for that we begin our training. But a thought just occurred to me. If you get this samurai training, you will have to make your own codes since you can't be both ninja and samurai, it just isn't possible. If not make your own codes then just at least twist the beliefs of both so you can find some balance. Did you get that?"** Naruto nodded his head.

**"Just so you know, this training will be brutal. I will work you into the ground so hard even with your strong will you will beg me to show mercy. I will destroy your very soul with this training, you will wish to go back to your mommy and-"**

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's just get started. I don't have eternity." Said Naruto in a bored tone, which irked Kyuubi to now end. She just chukled at the boy, she was going to enjoy this.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter I know but I wanted to get in this update as fast a possible. I am thinking of a paring choice, only because it is so rare and I see it done with other characters and it would work perfectly with Grudge Naruto. You will have to check my profile and check the poll to find out who it is. I'll give you a hint, it's a bloodthirsty redhead. I will start doing regular updates, which means it won't take months. This will be a short harem, Kyuubi and two of the winning choices.

Review please…


	7. Chapter 7

(4 years later)

Over the course of time, Naruto had learned both stealth and combat. He decided to cast aside both the codes of ninja and samurai for this own reasons. He believed people should fight with the style and the teachings best suited for them. Every summer brake he would ask the old man to leave the village for training. At first Hiruzen was worried and concerned, but after his skills were tested by Hayate Gekko, he was deemed efficient enough to survive on his own. On his first training trip, he had encountered a man who didn't really have a name and was called 'Afro'. He too, was a samurai, surprising for this day and age. He wore standard uniform, and he was extremely skilled. He could have been on par with the sennin and possible give a Kage level ninja a hard fight. Reasoning being, most ninja, if not all, relied mostly on jutsus, which require hand seals. Afro had enough speed to prevent anyone from finishing a jutsu, no matter how fast they could be performed. He would have trouble if he were to fight a ranged opponent however, or should he get face a Genjutsu specialist.

He was dark skinned, had a large Afro, as his nickname implies, and had a headband tied around his forehead that read 'Number 1' in kanji. It was long and stopped were his ankles were. He wore the basic clothing of a samurai, which was a white robed shirt, Hakama pants, and the wooded slippers**(1). **His samurai sword was to his right, which was in a red case**(2). **

He had been training Naruto every time he would set out the village along with Kyuubi, who he labeled a 'slave driver'. Naruto noticed on occasion Afro would mumble 'shut up' to no one in particular, which kinda freaked him out. There were times when they were attacked, Naruto quickly learned for Afro's headband. Of course the attackers were always killed, by both Naruto and Afro. At times, Afro would leave it to Naruto to kill the attackers, considering it as 'training'. When the time came for Naruto to leave and head back to the vililage the 3rd and final time, Afro gave him his second headband, with the Kanji for 'Number 2 on it, telling him to "Were it with honor and dignity, and when the time is right, seek him out. I have been alive for centuries, this number 1 headband possess powers that would grant the holder immortality, only able to be killed by the hands of Number 2. I have not given the number 2 headband to any one else because with the age of the ninja, honor is forgotten. You must keep and protect this headband, I trust you will. People who know of this headband will come for you, so wear it when you have completed your sword training, only then will be able to wear this headband. Farewell. And Kyuubi, train him well." Naruto bowed to him with respect, and they both parted ways. Naruto knew he would see him again, and he would be prepared to kill his master or die trying.

Also while he was coming back from his 2nd trip, he had spotted a manor just outside of Konoha. At first he was just gonna leave it alone, but then he felt a slight presence that felt…unnatural. He proceeded over to the manor, only to spot ANBU guarding it. He wondered why, and got even more curious. So he sunk into the shadows and resurfaced in the manor. While exploring the residence he spotted a girl around his age painting a picture of sorts. He realized the presence he felt earlier was coming from her.

_-Flashback-_

"_What are you doing her?" spoke the girl cold and calmly. She didn't even look back to speak._

"_Naruto Uzumaki, at your service. Might I ask why ANBU are stationed outside? No offence, bit you don't look like much of a threat. But I learned to never underestimate an opponent, no matter how young or what kind of appearance they have."_

"_Well, it seems you were taught by a smart person. It's a shame you won't make it out of here, though." Naruto suddenly felt pain and found a blade sticking from his chest. His eyes widened in shock. His defenses were broken through? Impossible! He looked up to see the painting, and found that it was him, impaled through the chest. The girl immediately launched forward and tackled him to the ground and held a dagger to his neck. However, she appeared dazed, weakened, and Naruto took this chance to turn the tables and had her pinned down under him. He pulled out his own Kunai and held it to her throat. She had a look of fear in her eyes, to which Naruto couldn't help but smirk. He shook his head 'Damn Kyuubi, twisting my mind'. _

"_Now can I ask why you attacked me? That isn't very nice." He said pressing down on her neck. He looked into her eyes, and saw something surprising. They were red, and flaring dangerously. He decided to peer into here mind, and his skin suddenly turned extremely pale. His hair blackened and began to grow in length. It rapped itself around the girls frame, and they both began to sink into the floor._

_-The shadow realm-_

_The girl and Naruto found themselves in a dark abyss. She was frightened and shouted "What's going on? Where am I?" _

"_Do not be afraid, girl. I am here to help you." Suddenly there was evil laughter that came from all directions. _

"_**YOU? HELP HER? HA HA HA HA HA! Boy, you shouldn't have come here. Now is the perfect chance to take control of her body. All I have to do now is kill the both of you." **__Said the unknown demon. The girl had a terrified look on her face. Naruto only looked on in mild curiosity._

"_What's going on here? Who are you, demon? Show yourself so that I may cut you down. This is MY world, fool. YOU can do anything here." The demon chuckled._

"_**Foolish human. Who do you think you are, boy? On second thought, it doesn't matter. You'll be dead anyway." **__Suddenly a gold serpent-like creature charged at Naruto, but he had just enough time to dodge. It was just as large as Manda, and just a little smaller than Kyuubi. Its eyes were blood red, screaming with madness. It was, however, twice the length of Manda. It glared furiously at Naruto , who only looked on in boredom. Naruto then started laughing, much to the anger of Ido. __**"You dare mock ME? Have you no fear of death, human? You can't not hope to defeat me!"**_

"_I know, I'm only human. But I know someone who can." He smirked and suddenly, Ido found himself being pinned down, his neck in terrible pain. He looked up, only to see that a giant fox had its jaw clenched tightly around his neck. His eyes widened in shock and terror, and he managed to choke out one word. __**"K-Kyu-Kyuubi?".**__ Said beast smiled, but it looked like an evil grin from Ido's standpoint, before picking him up with her fangs, and roughly tossing him out of the way. Kyuubi walked toward Naruto, and just sat there, hoping, begging for Ido to try something, so she could tear into him painfully and mercilessly. Ido began to get up, and stared in shock and pain at the legendary beast. __**"Wha…what are you doing here?" **__Ido said in fear. The Kyuubi merely smirked._

"_**It looked as if you were attacking my host. I merely stood in his defense." **__Ido's eyes widened in shock._

"_**Your host? Are you saying…I knew it. You are too strong to kill, at least for mere mortals, so the only other option was to seal you. May I ask for your forgiveness? If I had known-"**_

"_**It isn't up to me. It is up to my host. Ask HIM for forgiveness." **__Ido looked at Naruto in disgust. He would not lower himself to apologize, to a HUMAN, of all things._

"_You do not need apologize to me, I can tell you are to proud for that. However, I will ask this girl a question, and it depends on here answer should I forgive you, and you know what no means." Kyuubi smiled and licked her lips, much to the fear of Ido. Naruto turned towards the girl in question and said "First of all, what is your name?" She looked upon him in fear. It appeared as if you was somehow in control of Kyuubi, so who wouldn't be a little scared in this situation._

"_Ya-Yakumo. Yakumo Kurama." _

"_Like I said before, you do not have to be afraid. Has this demon done anything to you physically and/or mentally to you, Yakumo?" She relaxed a little bit, but not much._

"_Yes, to both. He weakens my body from being able to do the most simple of things such as running. And I have a kekkei genkai which allows me to have complete mastery of Genjutsu, but I can't use it to it's fullest extent without him trying to take over." Naruto nodded his head looked towards the demon._

"_Is that true?" Ido had a fearful look on his face._

"_**Yes. And I admit, I only did it because of my selfish desires to have her body. But before you do anything, reconsider. I could improve her body and her bloodline as to where her powers rival the Sharingans most powerful Genjutsu,**_ _**Tsukuyomi. I could make it so not even when the victim cast pain upon themselves would the illusion break. I could make when genjutsu is her using here elemental affinity, the victim actually receives the damage to the fullest extent. With my demonic chakra, the possibilities are endless."**__ Said the demon, trying to bargain with his life. Naruto looked at Yakumo with a look that said 'Well?'. She nodded her head to him, and he looked back to Ido._

"_She forgives you. You live. I hope you don't cause anymore trouble for the Yakumo. Who knows, this might actually work out for her, now that you guys are on more friendlier terms. We are done here, let's go, Yakumo. He he, that rhymes." He grabbed on to her and they faded out._

_-The real world-_

_They were back in her room, everything looked as if nothing happened. Naruto got up and looked over the room. "This is a pretty nice pla-"He was interrupted when he was tackled by Yakumo to the floor. She was crying hysterically on his chest. Naruto just sat there a rubbed her back. He knew they were tears of joy, tears of a lifted heavy burden, tears of freedom. "There, there, it's gonna be ok. You've got a shoulder to cry on." She cried even harder from his words. 'Good thing I put a darkness barrier around this room, or the ANBU would hear.' Naruto began to run his hands through her hair as she still cried away her pain and despair. A smile came upon his lips. Soon he noticed Yakumo had stopped crying and had fallen asleep, so he carried her to her bed. He looked at her and smiled; glad he was able to help. He decided not to leave at that point, wanting to get to know the girl, so he laid down on the floor, not minding since he slept outside on his training trips._

_-The next day-_

_Naruto had awoken to find that Yakumo was still asleep, not surprising considering the events of yesterday. He prepared himself to leave when he heard "Please don't go." He turned around to see Yakumo was actually awake. He gave a comforting smile and said, _

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Great," she replied. "Better than I have for as long as I could remember. Thank you. I…I don't know how I could ever repay you."_

"_Don't worry about it. I did it because it was right, not because I needed payment of any kind. The only payment I need from you is to grow stronger and to follow your dreams, whatever they may be." Yakumo just smiled as a few tears ran down her cheeks. She got up off her bed and walked over to hug Naruto, who returned the hug. _

"_Thank you so much. I hope it isn't too much to ask but…can I come with you? I'm tired of being here, alone and isolated from the world. And I know should I reveal I am able to be a ninja, I'd most likely be put into the CRA if they hadn't already decided that already for when my body matured, and I don't want that, at least not with some stranger or some forced marriage. If it comes down to it, I'd rather be with someone I love." Naruto looked on in thought before replying._

"_Yakumo, you are beyond your years in terms of wisdom, I could see that now. Alright, I will take you with me, but your true identity must remain unknown for now. I'm sure your Genjutsu skills can help with that. Let's get out of here." Yakumo held onto Naruto as they both began to sink into the ground into the shadows._

_-End Flashback-_

After the incident, Naruto had Yakumo play the part of a homeless child he had befriended while away. With the help of Ido, she placed a Genjutsu on the old man that not even he was able to sense. It was made so he didn't have any memory of her, but she did have to change her name Yakumo Kurama to Tira Miyamoto. She was going to be placed under the care of Naruto. It worked out perfectly, and Naruto now had a roommate. Over the 2 years of them knowing each other, they were both trained by their demons. Ido had actually become friendly-no that isn't the word…tolerant of Yakumo. He would help her in any way he could, as long as it aided in her survival; the longer she lived, the longer he lived. Yakumo had been training mostly on chakra control and physical strength since that were her weak points. Since she had a demon inside her as well, her reserves were large for a female. So it took a while, but she eventually got tree climbing and water walking down. As for physical strength, she had gotten stronger in that department as well. She had gained some muscle, not enough to affect her attractiveness, but enough to have the average kid her age say 'she could kick my ass'. She had also taken interest in weaponry like Naruto, she however preferred the bo staff. Her appearance didn't really change much, expect her chest size. She went from the normal size for her age group of A cup, to a B cup. That normally wouldn't be bad, but for a 12 year old, she cursed her demon, making her have to go buy a bigger bra size. Naruto, however, wasn't complaining. She brought that up with him; he just said "Demons love appearances, I guess. Just look at Kyuubi." She was satisfied with that, but Naruto was killing himself. Even with his training and self-restraint, he had to force himself from looking at them. He had also told Yakumo about his number 2 headband, and how dangerous it was. It didn't matter to her, she'd stick by him no matter what.

Tomorrow was graduation, and he could be happier. _'Finally, I'm done with the academy'_. The only reason Yakumo wasn't in the academy, was because she wanted to graduate with him, and Hiruzen didn't believe in special treatment. It didn't matter any, they'd be leaving as soon as the chance presented itself. And they'd wait, no matter how long.

* * *

A/N: I am back. I'm sorry, but my flame was put out by school, other crap, and life, but now I am back. The whole harem thing, I don't know. My ideas come to me as I write, and I don't see Fem-Gaara happening. It MIGHT, but I don't know. If not, then Haku will take it. And I MIGHT add the other suggestions, Tayuya and Tenten. I am not a fan of big harems, by that I mean every single girl in the whole damn show. Let's be real, who can handle 5 girls, let alone 10-20 like I see in other stories. It would be awesome for the moment, but long term, problems will surely arise. Realisticly: 1-ok, 2-fucking right, 3-my dream, 4-possibly, but doubtful. Anything exceeding that damn near impossible. So here are the confirmed:

Yakumo

Kyuubi

That's it. I'm stuck between choice 3 Fem-Haku, Tayuya, Tenten. Those 3 because they are reasonable. MAYBE Fem-Gaara, just maybe, I'm having a hard time thinking about that one. Now I don't know, but I MIGHT allow Naruto to have 4 instead of 3 women. It's a possibility, and I'm sure all of you are saying "MAKE THE NUMBER 4 YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"but I don't think for myself when writing stories, I think for the story itself and what would and should happen. So it might happen, if not, be happy with 3.

I added Tayuya and Tenten because I had some good reasons to put them in there. No other adults besides Kyuubi because of 1 big reason, Kayoko would never allow cougars to get her Naruto. It's as simple as that.


End file.
